The invention relates to power management, and more particularly, to methods and systems for centralized dynamic link configuration (CDLC).
The HyperTransport™ Technology Consortium (HTC) has introduced the HT3 specification containing a new centralized link management control (CLMC) feature. The CLMC can dynamically configure device specific link features that affect link power consumption through link management SM commands and an associated LDTSTOP# assertion event for synchronization. Link management SM commands contain a 4-bit link management action field (LMAF). The LMAF code is used for indexing BIOS-programmable link management mode (LMM) registers. Details of the HT3 may refer the specification HTC20051222-0046-0008, entitled HyperTransport™ I/O Link Specification Revision 3.00, established on Apr. 21 2006.